The Olive Branch
by Phx
Summary: Set just after 'In the path of Gods': Thor has been summoned to Stark Tower.


Thank you Geoff for all your red :P

To Geoff and Sheila.

**The Olive Branch**

_**Set shortly after "In the path of gods"**_

"You want a drink?" Tony Stark offered Thor when the Asgardian stepped out of the elevator and into the private living suite of the Iron Man, on top of Stark Tower.

Thor glanced around the spacious room as he carefully placed Mjolnir against an entrance way wall. He was impressed to see the progress of the repairs since the last time he had been in the room. Not that he had paid it much attention when he and the other Avengers had come to collect Loki after the defeat of the Chitauri, but he recognized the progress anyway. "No, thank you," he declined politely, still unsure why Tony had asked to see him.

Steve Rogers had been regaling Thor with an account of his early months as Captain America, when the man had received a 'text' request for the thundergod to drop by Stark Tower before Thor returned to Asgard. Thor wasn't particularly surprised that Stark knew that he had been with Captain Rogers but first Captain America had sought him out, and then the Iron Man? Thor wasn't sure what to think and wondered if Tony was also going to question Odin's involvement in recent events like Captain Rogers had.

The Asgardian prince wasn't keen on his father's motives being questioned; however, he did not begrudge the humans their concern. If his own world were at risk, he would be just as thorough in assessing the motives of the other powers.

Captain Rogers had been gracious and insisted that Thor shouldn't leave Tony waiting for too long, so after a promise of getting together at another time to celebrate their camaraderie through the continued exchange of tales, Thor had taken his leave.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you here," Stark seemed to read Thor's mind. He finished mixing his own drink and took a mouthful before continuing. "You can sit down, you know. Although when I think about it, I'm not sure I've ever seen you sitting… You do that brooding deity look real well." The man grinned, "Probably uncomfortable sitting in the armor anyway. I know the 'suit' isn't exactly lounge wear."

"I can sit," Thor frowned, unsure if he was being insulted, but made no move to sit. He admired the warrior that Tony Stark was, but other than that, he wasn't sure how to take the man.

"All right," Tony waved a dismissive hand. "I have something for you. A worker picked it up and thought it was mine, but I'm pretty sure there isn't anything else on this planet like it – so I'm guessing it yours… or Asgardian at least." The man picked up something hidden in a white cloth and held it out to Thor.

After a moment, Thor took it. He carefully unfolded the material and saw Loki's dagger, the same small weapon that his brother had used to stab him during their last fight. It had drawn his blood. His eyes lifted to see Tony watching him closely. "You are correct," he nodded. "It is Asgardian."

"Of course I'm right," Tony grinned. "I'm not a genius for nothing."

"I don't understand," Thor frowned. "You are returning it to me?"

"It _is_ yours," the man took another drink from his glass. "Unless, of course, you want me to keep it…"

"This is a weapon that can hurt me, that can hurt any Asgardian. Why would you relinquish that advantage? Surely Colonel Fury would see its benefit." Thor was confused, unable to fathom what Tony's motive might be in returning the weapon. It was not a battle strategically sound move.

"The good Colonel doesn't know anything about this little trinket," Tony admitted. "It will be our secret."

"Why?" Thor pressed, uncomfortable with his lack of knowledge about the man's motives.

"Consider it a gesture of friendship," Tony shrugged, his eyes dropping briefly to the weapon before returning his gaze to Thor. "You didn't have to help us out, regardless of what you say," he quickly added when Thor opened his mouth to protest. "Earth is not your planet but Loki is your brother. And while I might like to play from time to time with our buddies at S.H.I.E.L.D, I don't trust any of them much further than I can throw… well, you. So I'd just rather give this back to you then leave it around here, with the possibility of falling into the wrong hands."

Thor stared at Tony for a long time. "You confuse me greatly," he finally admitted, his hand closing tight around the weapon, "but I do thank you for this. It means… a lot." A token of friendship offered by a strong warrior was nothing the god took lightly. He carefully tucked the dagger into his vest. "It will not be forgotten."

"I hope not," Tony admitted.

"However, you are wrong about one thing, _Genius_," Thor risked the tease, pleased when he saw Stark's quick grin. "I _did_ have to help. Midgardmight not be my planet of birth but it has a hold on my heart, as much as it does on yours."

The Iron Man grimaced, "that was painfully poetic, Shakespeare."

Before Thor could ask who Shakespeare was Tony rolled his eyes and continued. "Never mind… Hey, I know you're probably in a hurry to get home… or whatever, but I've made a couple modifications to my suit that I was kinda hoping to give a real trial run." The man seemed suddenly uncomfortable. "You wouldn't happen to feel like sparring a bit before you go, would you? You know? A bit of home town dashing metal man versus an alien Hallmark-moment demi-god? That kind of thing?"

Thor slowly smiled, liking the sound of that, "Do you mean gaming?"

And when Tony nodded, the thunder god held out his hand for his hammer and just grinned,

"_Put on the suit."_

The End


End file.
